halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Veronica Dare
Untitled This is da main antagonist right?--Unreal Admin 04:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No, and that "female as the villian" was a April Fools Joke from me and Subtank. Number Six? Frakin' awesome. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I would lulz if her issued uniform is the "red" dress. The article mentions Katee Sackhoff as well. What role does she play, or is this speculation? The reference also only links to pre-E3 trailers, which from what I've seen have little to do with the actual game. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Katee Sackhoff only played a Marine in the original Halo 3, and she is unconfirmed for ODST. As for all of the references, the pre-E3 trailer from GTTV is where Tricia Helfer (and I was praying for a BSG game) announced her role. So, I assume this Dare would be the commanding officer overlooking Rookie's mission to find other ODST members and giving him advice and so?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Armor The article states that her armor hasn't been identified yet. If so, why is there a picture of recon-ish armor on the page? Where did the picture come from, and is it actually a picture of Dare? Arcdash 16:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I completely made it up for the lulz. The pic is from GTTV's sneak peek at MSoft's booth which is Halo 3: ODST centric and even shows another ODST behind the one with the SMG (who is supposedly the main protagonist of the game, the Rookie). - Lemurwolf132 XD The pictures of dare make it look like the recon helmet as just photoshoped onto odst Armour XD. Cat/Kat In the opening cutscene of ODST, Veronica says, "Call me Kat," I am not sure if she was just flirting with Buck, or referring to a nickname of hers. Any expansion upon this? Thx, :I'm pretty sure she says "Call me Captain". --Jugus 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::What you heard was "Kat/Cat/Kap" = "Cap", "Cap'tain". Her real name? I think her realm name is Veronica, not "Meronica". :It is. Buck says the "v" pretty quickly, but it is definately not Meronica. That's no western name I've ever heard of.--Spartan999 21:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's a result of 500 years of social evolution?Baryon15 11:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :That could be a possibility as even now kids are saying things i dont rly understand half the time and who knows what they will be saying 500 years from now--Ashing shot 12:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::With the possible exception of "yoan gahn dur tzan sze", they haven't really done that, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Classified I had really question why she doesn't have the information from Bungie.net and I had only checked the one of Buck and I saw the information and the only thing that isn't calssified is her gender: DARE Full name: classified Blood type: classified Height: classified Weight: classified Rating: classified Unit: classified Service number: classified Enlistment date: classified Location: classified Born: classified Gender: F Citizen: classified Age: classified Occupation: classified As a member of the Office of Naval Intelligence, her files would neccessarily be classified to exclude those without access. And since the Story Bible is written in-universe, that's what Bungie give us. As for why her gender isn't classified, I think it would be pretty obvious she's a "she", so there'd be little point classifying that. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) How does she do it? How can she use Powered Armor if only Spartans have the reflexes and endurance to use them without hurting themselves? Sonictheblade 04:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :If you look at it carefully you see that what she's really wearing isn't powered armor. It's really just normal body armor with a special Recon-style helmet.-- Rusty-112 04:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or does she resemble The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3? :I can see a small resemblence.SPARTAN-177 21:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::There is a small resemblance, but Dare is modeled after her voice actor, Tricia Helfer. [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Legendary I don't think this is her for firefight, as Bungie stated they hadn't talked about or mentioned the character for beating legendary, I think it is Spoiler Do not go furthur if you don't want be spoiled The Engineer, who sides with the Squad.--Hunter on Steriods 14:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Why would it be him? It would look weird seeing him wield human and Covenant weapons. Also, the leaked achivements comfirms it's Dare. SPARTAN-177 17:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) It would be cool, but oh will, and could you give me a link?--Hunter on Steriods 22:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Profile pic Hey I love that picture for Dare on the page could somebody tell me who put it there? --Orbital ODST 15:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yo. --TDSpiral94 01:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Navy or Marine Captain? Is there any actual proof that she's a Navy Captain, and not a marine one? Sure, it's said she's with ONI, but for all we know she could be a marine/ODST employed by ONI (which would better explain her apparent adaptability with the HEV and it'd have been more likely for her and Buck to meet and get mixed up together in that relationship they had in the past), kinda like Ackerson was a part of the army but worked for ONI. Also, I find it highly unlikely that a navy captain (who command ships) would be sent to carry out a simple fetch quest together with NCO marines. (Note: I haven't unlocked Dare yet in Firefight, so I may be missing something). Matt-256 22:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure. I thought she was a Marine Captain myself, but I don't have the game, so I dunno. By the way, Jacob Keyes was a Naval Captain, and he accompanied some Marines to a swamp to fetch a weapons cache... so apparently, if Dare IS a Naval Captain, it isn't that unusual. SmokeSound off! 01:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, like back in the 1800's. Navy crew would often accompany Marines on raids and what not. Many of those raids where personaly lead by the ships Captain or Lieutenant who would both the crew and Marines. Just adding that on.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 01:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Veronica looks rather young to be a Navy Captain. It takes a long time to be a Navy Captain. People dont usually get to be a Navy captain in their fourties! On other other hand, Marine Captain is only 0-3 while a Navy Captain is almost an Admiral! Well remember, she is ONI AKA office of NAVAL intellegince. and its sorta like ODSTs are half navy/half marine.cause they drop in ships.SPARTAN-III leader 03:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : ODSt's are not Navy though, their are a subsection of the Marines, similar to Marine Avaiators El Ammo Bandito, "¡Para todas sus necesidades destructivas!" 03:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Although the UNSC Marine Corps is technically under the authority of the UNSC Navy, and we do have examples of Marines working in ONI. -- SFH 22:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- say what? Ok,I don't get it.Is Dare's whole armour Recon or just her helmet.Is that what female ODST body armour looks like or what.I guess it would be hard to know as no female ODST's are ever seen in-game-- 00:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST :Uh, I doubt female and male ODSTs would normally wear different armor or helmets. Dare's an ONI operative. That's why she wears specialized armor. It's not the same "recon" as the Armor permutation, it's only a similar variant of the ODST armor.--Jugus (Talk | ) 06:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) captain/ veronica do u ppl ever use sub titles? i use them whenever i get the chance and they said both captain and veronica not kat or meronica ok? Her Height Hey where did you get that she was 5'7? - Anon How did Escape? Okay, just out of curiosity. How the heck did she get out of her pod and close the hatch if she was trapped in it?T-rex-king 11:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Presence At Reach After Buck says "Those Covenant bastards! They're gonna glass this city and burn the whole planet! It's Reach all over again," Dare says, "We made it out of there, we'll make it out of here." To me, this confirms Dare was present at the Fall of Reach, possibly with Buck. Shouldn't this be mentioned in the article or is it not confirmed this way?Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, nice eye. But we'll have to ask a veteran where we should put this. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 11:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that the first "we" was referring to the UNSC or humanity in general - there was a huge evacuation effort. Furthermore, ODST suggests that Buck and Dare hadn't actually seen each other for several years before the mission.-- 'Forerun'' '' 11:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Didn't she say "You made it out of there..."? Oh and Buck's comment about how she must've met a lot of other guys since they last saw each other would seem a little odd, with it only being a couple months later. ;) Alex T Snow 12:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::No it was definitely we. And being in the army, you would meet a lot of different people in just a couple of months.Fairfieldfencer FFF 14:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Only in a situation like air-dropping or being in barracks. Also, they're Marines, not Army troopers.-- Forerun '' 14:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I just checked the quotes. She said we. ''I also replayed Coastal Highway, and she said ''we ''again. The Fall of Reach didn't just include the Army guys. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 15:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I was talking about Buck, actually.-- 'Forerun'' '' 16:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I don't get you. But the talk page ''is ''on Dare. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 16:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :>.< Buck and Dare are Marines, not Army troopers. -- 'Forerun'' '' 17:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but not only the UNSC Army participated >.< [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 17:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I was responding to what Fairfieldfencer said, actually. Responding to what Alex T Snow said about Buck, he refers to him as Army. I replied, stating that Buck was a marine. Now you're commenting, thinking that I mistake all Army troopers in Halo: Reach for marines. >.< -- 'Forerun'' '' 17:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I get now. At least we didn't start an all-out war but, whatever. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 17:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I was talking to Alex T Show then, I don't know why I started talking to you. I think I was off-track with my memory. [[User:Phoenix Marathon| SPARTAN-A110 ''']] talk guestbook 17:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Army... Marines, it's all the same to me. But if you want to get technical, pretty much every soldier you see in the Halo games is with the UNSC navy.Fairfieldfencer [[User talk:Fairfieldfencer|FF